A Twist of Fate
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: After a one-night-stand 21 years ago, Shawn Michaels forgot all about the woman known as India David. Now said 21 years later at a show in Houston, Texas, Shawn meets someone he thought he knew. Who is she? Matt/OC. Full summary inside. Not much different
1. Chapter 1

Untitled- Wrestling Story

A Twist of Fate

Matt/OC

Summary: After a one-night-stand 21 years ago, Shawn Michaels forgot all about the woman known as India David. Now said 21 years later at a show in Houston, Texas, Shawn meets someone he thought he knew, but turns out he has a lot more in common with this girl than he thought. (By the Way- Triple H will be called Hunter in this story by everyone except Steph so as not to confuse everyone."

--21 Years Ago--

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, I bet that I could get any chick in this room to go to a room with me." A very drunk Shawn Michaels said to his best friend Hunter Helmsley.

"Fine, you're on. 50 bucks says that you can lay that… um… that brunette chick over there, the waitress." Hunter said.

Shawn turned and saw the woman that his friend was pointing at. He smirked before standing up. He walked over to her and started talking.

Hunter looked on shocked when Shawn walked off hand-in-hand with the woman. Shawn looked over his shoulder and smirked at his friend and mouthed '50 bucks Hunter'. Hunter grinned, shook his head and raised his glass to Shawn.

--Present time--

Shawn rubbed sleep from his eyes as he woke up in his hotel. His head was throbbing from the hangover he had and he just had the weirdest dream.

It was of a brown haired waitress in Houston, Texas. He had had a one night stand with her 21 years ago but he had forgotten about her until now.

Shawn groaned and looked around his hotel room. Bodies were littered across the floor amidst the beer bottles and food packets. Shawn carefully stood up and when he did, everyone else began to wake.

A loud knock was heard and everyone moaned. Shawn walked slowly to the door. He opened it to find the Divas standing at the doo, their arms laden with the perfect hangover food, McDonalds.

"We thought you all would need some hangover food." Steph McMahon whispered.

Shawn smiled and granted the Divas access to the room. The men, who had now pried themselves from the floor and grinned as the girls handed them the food. Their smiled widened when the food reached their stomachs.

The men who had by now pried themselves from the floor grinned as they ate their food and the smiled even wider as it hit their stomachs.

"Feeling better?" Torrie asked as she kissed John on the cheek before sitting next to him and snuggling under his arm.

The guys all nodded and continued eating their McDonalds. When all the food was done, the men all sighed before hugging up to their significant others and sitting down to talk.

Shawn smiled at his friends but he felt a small pang of loneliness realising that all of his friends had someone. Jeff was with Trish, Hunter was with Steph, Dave (Batista) was with Lillian (Garcia), Mark had Sara, John (Cena) had Torrie, Paul (Big Show) had Kelsey (his wife), Glenn (Kane) had Lucy, Chris (Jericho) had Melina and Randy had Maria. He, Matt and Lita were the only ones not currently in a relationship.

"Hey guys, tonight I booked us a table at Mizone for 6:30." Steph said. Mizone was a famous restaurant in Houston that was really good. The food was amazing and the staff were too. The wrestlers had been hoping to go there at least once during their week off.

"That's great Steph. I can't wait. We've been wanting to go there for a while now." Hunter said giving Steph a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone agreed with Hunter. After a while, the men all stood up and left Shawn's room for their respective rooms so they could have a shower before heading down to the gym to burn off all the calories their night of drinking had made them put on the night before.

**6:30 that night**

That night, the 23 wrestlers and divas were waiting outside a packed Mizone. A young blonde girl soon walked up to them and said "Hi and welcome to Mizone. Do you have a reservation?"

The men (mainly the younger men) stared at what she was wearing with wide eyes. She had on a pair of Daisy Duke shorts, boots and a red gingham flannelette shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and it was tied just under her bust. Perched on her blonde hair was a white cowboy hat.

"Um yes. We have a booking for 23 people under the name McMahon." Steph said to the young girl.

The young girl looked at the book on the bench in front of her and said "Oh yep. Here you are. That's Danni's table. She'll be here in a minute. She is stuck in traffic. I'll just get you settled."

The WWE stars followed the girl to a long table. She placed the menus in front of all of them and said "Can I get you something to drink? Danni should be here soon."

After ordering drinks, the superstars all continued with their conversations.

Soon the young girl returned with their drinks. She handed them out and walked away.

Not 5 minutes later did a young woman walk over to their table and all the men (and this time it **was** all of them) gaped at her. She was absolutely stunning. Her brown hair with blonde streaks was in loose plaits that hung over her shoulders under a white cowboy hat. In the hair that hung around her face, you could see a streak of purple and one of orange. She had amazing blue eyes, tanned skin and a heart shaped face. She was wearing the same as the other girl except her top was purple. She had legs that rivaled those of Stacy Keibler and her top showed off a well toned stomach. It took all their might for the men not to drool.

"Hey guys. My name is Danni and I'll be your waitress this evening. Just to let you know, tonight is steak night so all steak meals are 15" The waitress said "Are you ready to order?"

Shawn was transfixed. This girl looked so familiar. _Where have I seen her before?_Shawn thought to himself. Hunter noticed his friend's sudden change in attitude and made a mental note to ask him about it when Danni was gone.

"Yes we're ready thanks Danni. Can we get 10 macaroni and cheese with leek and pancetta. Oh sorry Lita did you want the same?" Steph said.

"No thanks Steph. I'll have the chicken parmigana please." Lita said.

Danni nodded and wrote it all down. She turned to the men and smiled.

"Now what can I get you guys?" Danni asked.

"Ok can we get 12 steaks with chips and salad but can we get 4 with Dianne sauce, 4 with pepper sauce and 4 with seafood mornay sauce." Hunter listed.

"Yep that's cool. How would you like them done?" Danni asked.

The men all exchanged a glance before saying "Well done."

Danni laughed as the Divas shook their heads.

"Ok so that was 10 mac and cheese with leek and pancetta, a chicken parmigana and 12 steaks, well done, with chips and salad, 4 with Dianne sauce, 4 with pepper sauce and 4 with seafood mornay sauce." Danni clarified.

"Yep that's it." Chris said.

Danni took away the menus and walked away. When she was gone, Hunter turned to Shawn and said "Can we have a quick chat outside?"

Shawn nodded and the two men left. Everyone looked a little confused but they let it pass.

"Ok mate, what's wrong?" Hunter asked Shawn when they were outside.

Shawn looked confused but finally caught on to what Hunter was saying.

"Do you remember when we were in our 20's and we came here to Houston?" Shawn asked.

Hunter raised his eyebrow and said "We cam here a lot in our 20's mate."

"Ok, well do you remember the time you bet me 50 bucks that I couldn't bed the brunette waitress?" Shawn asked. His hands were beginning to shake.

"Oh yea her, what was her name and what about her?" Hunter said.

"Her name was India, India David and if you look at our waitress, Danni, she looks similar to India." Shawn said.

Hunter was about to answer when John came out and said "Food is here."

The three friends walked in and sat down just in time for Danni to place their food in front of them.

"Good timing. Now what sauce did you want on your steak?" Danni asked with a beautiful smile.

"Diane for me please." Hunter said.

"Mornay for me please Danni." Shawn said.

Danni nodded and handed the two of them their steaks.

"Ok. If there is anything you need, just call me over." Danni said. She smiled before walking away to serve another table.

A little while into dinner, Melina announced "I'm gunna order another drink. Anyone else want one?"

The Divas nodded but the wrestlers shook their heads and continued eating.

Melina signaled to Danni who came over and said "Can I get you something?"

Before Melina could reply, a young voice was heard shouting "DANNI!"

Danni spun around and caught a young girl around 8 years old in a hug.

"What are you doing here little De'Layah Matthews?" Danni said before kissing the girl on the head and tweaking her nose.

"We're here for dinner." De'Layah said.

"Ok well just let me finish serving this table and then I'll be right with you." Danni said.

The little girl in Danni's arms looked out at those sitting at the table from her perch on Danni's hip. Her eyes went wide and she buried her face in Danni's neck.

"What's wrong Layah?" Danni asked.

Layah whispered something in Danni's ear and Danni laughed.

"Yes baby girl they are." Danni said.

Layah whispered something again to Danni who smiled.

"Ask yourself baby girl." Danni said.

Layah shook her head, squirmed out of Danni's grip and ran off to a table where a man who looked to be her father was sitting. Danni waved at him and he blew her a kiss.

Danni laughed before turning back to the superstars and saying "Sorry about that. What can I get you?"

"Was that your sister?" Matt asked.

Danni nodded before pulling out her notepad and pen.

"What did she want to ask?" Ric asked.

"Well, we went to your show last week and she bought some merchandise but she was too shy to come and ask you guys to sign it." Danni said.

"Oh that's sweet. Does she have anything here with her? We would sign it for her." Lillian said.

"She doesn't have anything with her but she'd be too shy to ask anyway. I think just seeing you all up this close was good enough in her mind. So what can I get you?" Danni said.

Melina and the Divas ordered their drinks and Danni walked away. Steph said "How about I make another booking tomorrow night for dinner but tomorrow, we will get her a shirt from each of you-signed- and a poster of all of you signed?"

"That's a great idea Steph." Dave said.

The stars all agreed and continued eating. Danni arrived back with the drinks, smiled and went to serve her sisters table.

Shawn followed Danni with his eyes and nearly chocked on a mouthful of steak when he saw the woman sitting at the table get up and hug Danni.

Everyone turned to Shawn as he coughed and coughed. Matt hit his back gently a few times and Jeff said "Mate, you ok."

Shawn had a quick drink and nodded. Hunter followed his gaze and his eyes rested upon Danni and the woman. His eyes widened and he turned back to Shawn. Shawn was gasping for air and Hunter indicated for him to go outside. Shawn practically ran outside and Hunter followed him.

When Hunter found him, he was sitting on the stairs leading to the boardwalk across from the restaurant. Shawn's breathing had almost gone back to normal but he held his head in his hands. Hunter sat next to him and put a hand on his best friend's back.

The two men sat in silence until they heard footsteps approaching. Hunter lifted his head but Shawn didn't. Hunter smiled at the person before getting up and heading back to the restaurant.

The person sat next to Shawn and rubbed his back. The person placed his head on her shoulder and smoothed his hair down.

"Shh Shawn. It's ok. Take deep breaths." Lita said as she smoothed his hair.

Lita kept rubbing his back and when he finally calmed down, he lifted his head and gazed into Lita's beautiful hazel eyes.

"What are you doing out here Lita?" Shawn asked her.

"Well, I was a little worried and since Hunter hadn't finished his dinner and I had I thought I'd come and sit with you." Lita explained.

"Thanks Lita." Shawn said. He gently lifted her hand and kissed it.

Lita blushed and smiled at Shawn. Their eyes locked and Shawn smiled.

He kissed her on the cheek, stood up and held out his hand. Lita took it and stood up. They both walked back to the restaurant hand-in-hand.

**In the restaurant with Danni and her family**

India sat down after hugging her daughter.

"Now baby. What should I get tonight?" Indi asked her daughter.

" I dunno mum. Depends. What do you feel like?" Danni asked.

"I'll get the Gnocchi with pesto please." Indi said.

Danni nodded and turned to her step-dad.

"Ray, what do you want?" Danni asked.

"Can I get the T-bone steak with mushroom sauce, chips and salad please." Ray said.

"Sure. Lay-lay what would you like?" Danni said turning to her sister.

"Can I get the chicken nuggets please Danni." De'Layah said.

Danni nodded. She got the orders of her younger brothers as well (Chase 6, Aaron 4 and Mason 1) before walking off.

As Ray and the kids were ordering, Indi looked around the restaurant. When her gaze rested on the table the WWE stars were, she nearly stopped breathing. There was Shawn Michaels. The man she had a one-night-stand with 21 years ago. He was coughing but he looked no different. Indi watched as he stood up and practically ran outside, his friend following.

Indi spun back to her table and took some deep breaths. Her family looked at her but she ignored it. Indi reached down and pulled a pen out of her bag, picked up a napkin and wrote down a note.

Danni returned a few moments later with their drinks and Indi said to her "Honey, can you give this note to Shawn Michaels for me please."

Danni looked a little confused but said "Sure mum."

**Back to normal**

Danni walked back over to the WWE superstars' table and began clearing away. When it was done she said "Can I get any of you some coffee, tea or dessert?"

Shawn, Mark, Sara, Dave, Chris, Matt and Lillian ordered some tea and coffee and everyone ordered a slice of cake.

Danni came back, passed out the cake before turning to those who ordered drinks and said "Okay, who had the white tea with 1 sugar?"

As soon as the coffee and tea was handed out, Danni walked away to start adding up their order.

Shawn lifted his coffee cup and found a folded up napkin on it. He glanced at it before putting it in his pocket. He saw the outline of writing on it and decided to read in the privacy of his room.

After coffee and dessert, the stars all walked up to the front counter.

"How was everything?" Danni asked as she continued calculating.

"Fantastic. Now we know why this place is so famous." Randy said.

Danni smiled and said "Ok so that comes to 4725.75 minus a 15 discount of 708.86 so your total tonight is 4016.89 thanks."

Steph gave Danni a credit card and the meal was placed upon it.

"Can I also make a booking for tomorrow night please?" Steph asked.

"Sure same time and number of people?" Danni asked pulling out a pen.

"Yes please Danni." Steph said.

"Ok sure. You are booked in." Danni said.

She waved to them as they left and the stars piled into 3 different limos that were taking them back to the hotel.

When they got there, the wrestlers all headed up to their rooms.

**Shawn POV**

I got out of the elevator with Matt and Jeff. We were all staying on the same floor. They were in the room next to me.

I said goodnight and walked into my own room.

I pulled the napkin Danni had given me from my pocket. I carefully opened it and sat back to read it.

_Dear Shawn;_

_What a shock it was to see you. I haven't seen you in 21 years. Congratulations on your long career._

_We really need to talk._

_Call the number below and we'll schedule a meeting._

_Love_

_Indi Matthews nee David_

_555-989-089_

I put my head back against the seat and sighed. I can't believe that Indi wants to talk to me. I slept with her 21 years ago then left.

I decided to ring her in the morning. I took my dress clothes off, threw on a t-shirt and hopped straight into bed.

**Matt POV**

In the limo back to the hotel, I was quiet. I could only think about our waitress Danni. She was beautiful. More than hot but _beautiful. _

Jeff kept looking at me strangely but he must have decided not to push any subject because he didn't speak to me.

When we got back to the hotel, he kissed Trish goodnight and we hopped into the elevator with Shawn.

We said our goodbyes to Shawn and walked to our room.

After the door was shut, Jeff rounded on me.

"Alright big bro," he said "What was with you in the car?"

I raised an eyebrow at him even though I knew what he was talking about.

"You know. You were quiet for the whole ride. Come on mate, I'm your brother you can tell me." Jeff said.

I flopped down on the couch and groaned. "Jeffro, why does it bother you?" I asked him.

"Cause you're my brother and I can tell when something's bugging you. Okay, who's the bird?" Jeff asked me.

I spun and glared at him. How could he dismiss Danni as a simple bird?

"Ahhh so you like our waitress Danni. Good choice bro." Jeff said.

I mustn't have been talking in my head.

"Nope you weren't." Jeff said with a smirk.

Man I gotta stop doing that

"Yea you really do bro. Soon everyone will know your secrets." Jeff said

"Shut up. Fine I like Danni. She was so friendly at dinner. She is also sassy, smart and hot to boot." I said to Jeff.

Jeff smirked and said "Bro, I'm behind you all the way."

He gave me a hug and went to bed. I sat and stared at the ceiling thinking about Danni for a while before I went to bed as well.

That night, Danni consumed my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Shawn woke up to his alarm clock. He rolled over and turned it off. His gaze drifted to the napkin with the letter from Indi sitting on his bedside table. He rolled put of bed and decided to ring Indi after a hot shower.

After his shower, he got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a DX shirt with the sleeves cut off. He lifted the hotel room's phone from its cradle and dialed the number on the napkin.

_Ring ring ring ring _

"_Hello" _a voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hi is India there?" Shawn asked carefully.

"_Sure. One second. MUM!" _The voice said. Shawn soon assumed it was Danni.

"_Hello?"_ India's voice said as she came on the line.

"Hi India, its Shawn." Shawn said.

"_Hi. How are you?" _Indi asked.

"Good . You?" Shawn said, relaxing into the conversation.

"_Good. I assume this is about my letter? How about we meet today for lunch at Twist and I'll tell you everything. Say 12:30." _Indi said.

After getting the directions and saying goodbye, Shawn hung up and went down to the gym.

When he reached the gym, he saw Rey, Matt, Jeff, Dave and Eddie already there. Shawn walked straight to the treadmill, turned it on and started to run.

The men all looked at him a bit confused. They all knew Shawn well and he never ran on the treadmill unless he was really worried about something.

After about 10 minutes of running, Shawn made his way over to the punching bags. Rey soon joined him and said "Hey holmes. What's up?"

"Nothing Rey. Just got a fair bit on my mind." Shawn said.

"If you're sure man. We're all here to help." Rey said.

The two men continued to hit the punching bags until Shawn stopped.

"Hey Rey, you got the time?" Shawn asked.

"Yea man its 11:45. Why?" Rey asked.

His question was only answered with Shawn grabbing all of his gear and racing out of the gym.

Shawn raced up to his hotel room, showered, got changed and ran back downstairs.

He ran into Hunter and Steph who were in the foyer of the hotel.

"Shawn what's goin on?" Hunter yelled at his friend.

"Can't talk… lunch… Indi" Shawn gasped out.

He jumped into a limo and told the driver where to go.

When he arrived, he found Indi sitting at a table.

"Hey Indi. Have you ordered yet?" Shawn asked as he sat down.

"Hey Shawn. No I haven't. I was waiting for you." Indi said.

A waiter came over and took their orders. When he was gone, Indi turned to Shawn and said "You're looking good."

"Thanks." Shawn said. "So are you."

An awkward silence hung over the two of them.'

"So, you're married?" Shawn asked.

"Yea. 9 years now. You married?" Indi said looking down at her wedding band.

"Nope. Single as ever." Shawn said with a grin.

"Well that's weird, a handsome man like you." Indi said.

Shawn shook his head and said "So you got kids?"

"Yea, 5. Danni, De'Layah, Chase, Aaron and Mason. They're a handful but Danni helps me a lot and so does Ray." Indi said.

They stopped talking as the waiter brought out their food. Indi had ordered a potato, herb and cheese focaccia and a milkshake and Shawn ordered the chicken fettuccine and a coke.

They ate their lunch talking quietly about their lives, careers, family and anything else they could think of.

After their empty plates were taken away, Shawn said something to Indi that made her heart stop.

"You said you have been married to Ray for 9 years. Danni has to be at least 21 years old so how does that work?" Shawn asked.

Indi chocked on air and took a sip of her milkshake before saying "Umm well, Ray is her stepfather. Danni was 12 when we got married. We were together for about 4 years before we got married."

"Then who is Danni's father?" Shawn asked.

"Umm her father is… well… umm. You Shawn. You are her father." Indi said, preparing herself for the outburst.

"What?" Shawn said.

"Remember that one-night-stand 21 years ago? Well Danni was the result." Indi said.

Shawn was dumbfounded. "You kept her a secret from me for 21 years?" Shawn said, his temper rising.

"Shawn, would you have believed me? You were a huge superstar, you still are. I was a simple waitress from Houston. If I contacted you and told you that you had a daughter, what would you have done? Would you have laughed at me? Told me to abort it? I was afraid. So I kept her out of the way. We were just a simple mother and daughter living in Houston." Indi said.

Shawn sat at the table looking at her. He had to agree, her words were true. If he was contacted at the time, he would have called her crazy. To him, she would have been some crazed fan trying to get him to marry her.

"Can… can… will you tell me about her?" Shawn said, his temper now in check.

"Her birthday is July 22nd, she is 21 years old. She is smart, beautiful, strong, sarcastic, caring, gentle, assertive you know. She has your temper. Her full name is Danielle Paige Matthews or Michaels I guess. She has enjoyed wrestling since she was 6 years old and got her sister and brothers into it. Umm what else would you like to know?" Indi said.

"What are her hobbies? How did she go in school? What music does she like? What sports does she like? Anything, everything?" Shawn said. He couldn't wait to hear more about Danni.

"She writes music, writes poems and stories, sings, dances, plays basketball, she got all A's in school she is at Uni now studying a degree in sport physiotherapy, she likes all types of music, especially country, r&b and indie, she likes basketball, wrestling, football and shopping, yes shopping is a sport, for her anyway. Her favourite colours are purple and green. Her favourite animals are tigers and panthers." Indi said as Shawn's eyes glazed over at all the information he was receiving about his new found daughter.

"I can't believe I have missed 21 years of her life. Does she hate me? Does she hate her real father?" Shawn asked.

"No. She doesn't. I told her that her real daddy had to leave but that Ray would be like her daddy. She asked Ray if she could call him Ray, not dad, when we got married because whilst she loved him like a dad, he wasn't her real one. She said if she ever met her real dad, she wanted to call him daddy. Ray was stunned by her maturity so he agreed." Indi said.

Shawn had tears in his eyes by the time India had finished speaking.

"That's Danni all over. She is so mature but she has a playful side as well. She will be totally firm and focused if one of the kids was picking on another one but not 5 minutes later is she rolling around on the ground playing with them." Indi continued.

"Can I meet her?" Shawn asked.

"You've already met her. At Mizone." A confused India said.

"No I mean can I spend time with her. We can't really talk much because she is a waitress and she is busy." Shawn said.

"She won't be working tonight. She always has Wednesdays off. She takes De'Layah to the movies and then out for dinner. It's their girl's night out. She will be stopping in at Mizone however because she always checks in. She may stay for dinner." India explained.

"Are her and De'Layah close?" Shawn asked.

"Yea. Layah idolises Danni and Danni adores her. They go shopping together, watch wrestling and have their girl's nights." Indi said.

The pair talked for a little longer before India had to go home and get ready for work. Shawn hugged her and said "Thank you so much for telling me Indi."

Indi returned the hug and said "You deserved to know. If you do talk to her tonight and you two want to organise a get to know you lunch or dinner, just ring the home number again. Ok bye Shawn."

Indi walked to her car and Shawn rang the limo to come and pick him up.

When it picked him up, he hoped in only to realise he wasn't alone.

"Hi Shawn." Lita said.

Shawn nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her.

"Hi Lita. What are you doing here?" Shawn asked as his heart returned to normal.

"Well I was going shopping and the driver said that he had to pick you up. He offered to come back and get me when he dropped you off but I said it was fine." Lita said.

"You want a shopping partner?" Shawn asked. His stomach started doing flips and his heart was in his throat hoping she would say yes.

"I would love one. I have to get a present for Trish. It's her birthday in a few days and I haven't gotten her anything yet." Lita said.

"Neither have I. You can help me. I can't shop for girls." Shawn said with a grin.

Lita smiled and the rest of the ride was passed with chatter about anything that came to mind.

Shawn and Lita's shopping trip lasted at least 3 hours. Shawn didn't like shopping but with Lita for company, he would do anything.

Shawn looked at the time and said "Crap, we're late for dinner. It's a quarter to 7. We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago."

"Well we'd better go. They will be going crazy knowing we're not there. They'll think something is going on between us." Lita said with a smile but you could tell just by looking into her eyes that she wished what she had said was true.

Shawn noticed the look and decided to talk to her in the limo.

He told the driver where to go but told him to go a longer way. The driver nodded and started the limo.

"Lita, there's something I need to tell you." Shawn said hesitantly.

"Sure Shawn go ahead." Lita said, worry lacing her tone.

Shawn moved so he was sitting next to her in the 8 seater limo. He picked up her hand and kissed it before saying "Lita, I want everyone to think we were together and that there is something going on between us because I want it to happen. I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me? Please, I have liked you for a while now and I want to be…"

His words were cut off by Lita's lips on his. He started to kiss back. This was all he'd ever dreamed. Her lips were smooth like silk and she opened them quickly when he ran his tongue along them. There tongues battled and soon they found a rhythm of their own. Shawn started to pull back, using gentle, closed mouth kisses that drove Lita wild.

He finally pulled away and said "So I take it that that's a yes?"

Shawn's answer was another kiss.

They soon pulled up in front of the restaurant only to find they were now over half an hour late. Shawn wiped Lita's lipstick of his lips and Lita re-did her lipstick.

The pair hopped out of the limo and walked into the restaurant.

"Hi can I help you?" The young waitress asked.

"SHAWN! LITA! There you are. We were about to send out a search party." Trish said coming over.

"You better tell me everything." Trish whispered into Lita's ear as they walked over to the table.

Lita was immediately stolen by Trish and taken to sit with the girls whilst Shawn sat with the guys. Eddie and Rey had decided to join them for dinner tonight and they just smirked at their friend. In fact, all the guys did.

"What?" Shawn asked.

The guys all shrugged and Hunter gave him the thumbs up.

Shawn shook his head and looked around the restaurant. He didn't see Danni but hoped he would see her soon.

"Hey Shawn, we ordered you the same as yesterday cause you were so late." Matt said.

'Thanks Matt." Shawn replied.

Soon Danni's voice was heard saying to De'Layah "What movie did you want to see tonight?"

"The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe!" De'Layah said.

"You sure about that baby?" Danni said.

The sisters came into view and De'Layah was seen nodding.

"If I get scared, I'll cuddle up to you silly." De'Layah said.

Danni laughed and they sat at a table. Danni and De'Layah both looked at the menus for a minute before deciding what they wanted.

"Hey Sammy. Can we get the chicken nuggets and chips and I'll have a rump steak, well done, Diane sauce, chips and salad please. Can we also get 2 cheese and garlic breads to start." Danni said.

Sammy wrote it all down and left to place their order. Shawn took a deep breath and turned to Steph "Hey Steph, do you have that stuff for Danni's sister?"

"Sure Shawn. Here it is. Do you wanna take it over to them?" Steph said as she pulled out the box from under the table.

"Yea ok." Shawn said.

He took the box from Steph and made his way over to Danni and De'Layah's table.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the seat next to Danni.

Danni looked at him confused but shook her head.

Shawn sat down and put the box under the seat. He turned to De'Layah and said "So how old are you De'Layah?"

"I'm 8. I turn 9 in 3 weeks." Layah said proudly.

"Wow. That's exciting. Now I heard last night that you enjoy wrestling and watching us wrestle." Shawn said.

De'Layah nodded excitedly and Danni smiled.

"Well we have a little present for you. Now I don't want you to open it until you get home tonight ok?" Shawn said, bringing the box out from under his seat.

De'Layah's eyes widened and she started to bounce in her seat.

"You don't have to do this." Danni said.

Shawn turned to his daughter and said "We wanted to. Happy Birthday De'Layah. I'll give the present to Danni and she can give it to you after ok."

Danni nodded and said "What do you say to Mr. Michaels?"

"Thank you." De'Layah said.

"You're welcome Layah. Danni, would it be possible to talk to you outside in private for a second?" Shawn asked.

"Sure but what about Layah?" Danni asked.

"The girls wouldn't mind looking after her for a minute." Shawn said.

Danni agreed and the three stood up.

"Hey girls, can you just watch De'Layah here for a few minutes. I need to talk to Danni outside?" Shawn asked.

"That's no problem. She is such a cutie. Come and sit up here sweetie." Torrie said.

De'Layah sat with her favourite divas and they all cooed over how pretty she was.

Shawn put a hand on Danni's back and gently led her outside.

"What can I do for you Mr. Michaels?" Danni asked.

"First off can you please call me Shawn?" Shawn said.

Danni nodded. "Ok." Shawn continued "The second thing I wanted to say was that I had an interesting lunch with your mother today."

Danni raised her eyebrows. "You had lunch with my mum?" She asked him.

"Yes and she told me something that changed my life." Shawn said.

"What was that?" Danni asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"She told me that Ray isn't you biological father and she told me who your biological father was." Shawn said.

Danni's mouth dropped. "Y…you know who my dad is?" She asked him.

Shawn nodded. "Who is he?" Danni asked.

Shawn took a deep breath and said "You're looking at him." At Danni's look he continued "Yes Danni, I am your father."

Danni looked him over before she suddenly…

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Last Chapter:_

_Shawn took a deep breath and said "You're looking at him." At Danni's look he continued "Yes Danni, I am your father."_

_Danni looked him over before she suddenly…_

_Now:_

Danni looked him over before she suddenly threw herself into his arms. Danni's quick movement shocked the Heartbreak Kid and he almost lost his balance. He wrapped his arms around her waist, put his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent. He moved one of his hands from her waist and smoothed her hair down and kissed her head.

"I can't believe I am finally meeting you. I have dreamed of meeting my dad for so long." Danni said as she hugged him. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt.

He pulled away, cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. She leant into his hands and kissed his palms.

Shawn kissed her forehead and said "I can't believe this."

"Neither. Did you know about me?" Danni asked.

"No baby girl, not until today." Shawn said. Danni started to laugh and Shawn looked at her. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing daddy. It's just, you called me baby girl and that feels weird. Ray calls Layah that but not me. I'm honey." Danni said.

"You just called me daddy." Shawn said.

Danni smiled and hugged Shawn again. He returned the hug and the pair decided to go back inside.

"Danni, Danni, Danni guess what?" Layah said when she saw the pair walk back in.

Danni wiped the rest of her tears away before saying "What princess?"

"Trish and Torrie and Lita and Melina and Lillian and Steph and Maria all played with my hair and they let me play with theirs." De'Layah said.

Danni lifted her gaze and smiled at the women. "I hope you thanked them." Danni said.

"I did." De'Layah said.

Just as she finished her sentence, everyone's food came out.

"Ok princess back to the table for dinner." Danni said.

The little girl ran back to the table and the food was placed in front of her. She immediately started eating. Danni did as well but she couldn't help but sneak glances at her dad.

**Danni POV**

Sammy brought out our food and Layah began eating straight away. I started to but kept glancing at Sha… no dad now. I kept glancing at dad. He caught my eye and smiled at me.

I looked around his table and my gaze rested on Matt Hardy. The man who will not die. He is an amazing wrestler. I love watching him wrestle. He was always one of my favourites. I love watching both him and his brother wrestle, especially when they wrestle together.

I have a poster of the two of them on my wall and I also have a beanie kid stuffed toy of both of them. Ironically I also have one of dad, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerro, Undertaker, Batista and Triple H.

"Danni. Did you hear what I said?" Layah asked me.

I turned to my baby sister and said "No honey I didn't what did you say?"

"I said that the ladies are nice people and so are the wrestlers. They are funny. Where did you and Mr. Michaels go?" Layah asked me.

I smiled at her curiosity and said "Just outside to talk baby girl."

Layah smiled at me and continued eating. She looked up at me five minutes later and I started laughing.

"What?" Layah demanded.

I just raised my hand and wiped some tomato sauce from her nose. She looked at it and we both started laughing again.

**Matt POV**

I growled under my breath as Shawn went over to Danni. He had a little chat with her and her sister, handed her the box and stood up. What shocked me was when Danni and her sister stood up as well. They walked over to our table and Shawn said "Hey girls, can you just watch De'Layah here for a few minutes. I need to talk to Danni outside?"

The divas all agreed and Shawn and Danni made their way outside. It took all my might not to jump out of my seat when I saw Shawn place his hand on Danni's lower back.

Jeff smirked at me and I just glared at him. De'Layah and the divas started talking and playing with each others hair. I heard Torrie ask De'Layah "does Danni have a boyfriend?" My heart fell when De'Layah nodded and said "His name is Tony. They've been going out since I was 6."

"Ok don't tell Danni we asked you that please." Trish said.

De'Layah nodded and they continued talking about other things.

A while later, Danni and Shawn came back in and I noticed Danni was wiping some tears from her eyes. I was a little worried but let it pass.

De'Layah and Danni had a chat before the food came. De'Layah ran back to their table and began to eat. I ate my steak and watched as Danni kept sneaking glances at our table.

"Hey Shawn, why did you take Danni outside?" Mark asked.

Everyone's attention turned to Shawn. We were all waiting for his answer.

"Well, today at lunch I found out something that changed my life and something that she needed to know." Shawn said cryptically.

"Holmes so help me if you don't elaborate on that, I am going to kill you." Rey said to Shawn.

"Well I had lunch with Danni's mother today and she told me that Danni was my daughter." Shawn said.

Forks were dropped and mouths were agape. Danni looked at us but she just continued eating.

"You sure she isn't some crazed fan?" Jeff said carefully.

"No. I had a drunken one-night stand with her 21 years ago. Danni's father is her step-father and he and Indi have only been married 9 years." Shawn explained.

"Well man, congrats. Now what's gunna happen?" I said.

"I don't know Matt. I don't know." Shawn replied before looking back over at Danni.

**Normal POV**

Danni spun around as she heard forks clunk to the table. The superstars were all staring at her dad weirdly.

She shrugged it off and continued eating.

Suddenly her phone started ringing and she stopped eating. She pulled it out and slid it open. It was a message from Tony. She smiled. She and Tony had been going out for 3 years now.

She started to read the message and by the time she finished, she was speechless.

_Hey babe,_

_Wen do u finish wrk? Txt me wen u do. I want 2 spend th nite with u. I want 2 run my fingers thru ur long blonde hair. I cnt wait 2 run my hands ova ur body. Oh god Sammy, now I hav 2 go relieve myself wink wink. The best bit, Danni dsnt even kno._

_Call me later _

_Luv Tony_

Tears threatened to fall. She looked at her sister and said "Stay here princess ok?"

Without waiting for an answer, Danni stood up and ran to the bathroom, passing her father's table, without so much as acknowledging her father who had stood up when he saw her run.

**Danni POV**

I ran past dad's table and straight into the bathroom. I sat on a closed toilet seat and cried. Tony and I have been dating for 3 years and I just found out that he is cheating on me.

I heard the toilet door open and a voice call out "Danni? Is that you?"

I opened the door slightly and saw Lita. I opened the door fully and she saw me.

"Oh baby." She said before hugging me.

I didn't know this woman but I hugged her back. I didn't care that she was a stranger, I just needed some company.

"Shh honey. Shh." Lita said as she rubbed my back.

"He cheated on me." I gasped out.

"Oh honey. Is this your boyfriend?" Lita asked me.

I nodded before more tears fell.

"I hav…have to get back to Layah." I stuttered out, it came out muffled though because my head was buried in Lita's neck.

"She's sitting at our table with us. She's fine. Now this is probably the last thing you want to hear but I know how you feel." Lita said to me.

I looked up at her, tears still glistening in my eyes.

"Yea, my ex-boyfriend. He started to date the girl that I hated behind my back." Lita said.

"That sucks." I said.

"Yea. Now let's wash your face and head back out there. Your dad has been heaps worried about you." Lita said to me.

I washed my face, dried it, fixed my hair and we walked outside.

**Normal POV**

Shawn noticed Lita and Danni walk out. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his daughter. She hugged him back and when they pulled away, Lita took her hand and both women sat down with the divas and De'Layah.

Their plates had been cleared from the table and soon Sammy came over and said "Can I get you any coffee?"

Lita felt Danni tense up in her seat. She put a hand on the back of her neck to calm her. Lita felt the muscles in her neck bunching, preparing for launch. Lita knew that if she let go of Danni's neck, she would launch herself at Sammy.

Lita could feel Danni moving so she looked desperately at Matt who was sitting next to Danni. 'What' he mouthed to her.

'Take hold on Danni's shoulder. She's about to launch at this waitress.' Lita mouthed back.

Matt nodded and put a calming hand on Danni's shoulder.

She looked up at him and he whispered to her "Its ok. Calm down."

Danni did as she was told and fully relaxed.

After Sammy left with no one wanting coffee, Danni looked over at De'Layah. She was asleep in Torrie and Trish's laps. Torrie was smoothing her hair and Trish was gently patting her calves.

"I should take her home." Danni said.

"We should be leaving to. We'll walk you to your car." Steph said.

Everyone stood up and walked to the counter. Steph paid for their dinner again and headed outside.

"Hey Matt, could you hold Layah so I can get my wallet out?" Danni asked.

Matt nodded and took De'Layah from Danni's arms. She pulled out her wallet and paid for dinner, keeping her mouth shut so she didn't attack Sammy.

When she was done, Danni took De'Layah from Matt's arms and headed outside.

"Ok so where's your car sweetie?" Lita asked.

"No car. We walked here. We always walk along the boardwalk. It takes a while but it's a great walk. I'll just walk home." Danni said, rearranging Layah in her arms.

"No you won't be." Shawn said. "We'll give you a lift home."

"Look its fine." Danni tried to argue.

"No arguing young lady. Get in the limo now." Shawn said.

Danni raised an eyebrow at him but hopped in. She was followed by Shawn, Matt, Jeff, Lita and Trish.

Matt sat next to her and smiled at her. Danni told the driver her address and sat back in her seat.

It was only 8 o'clock at night but traffic was heavy. It was after all late night shopping.

Danni found herself getting tired so she rested her head on the only thing near her- Matt's shoulder. After all the excitement that had happened, she soon fell asleep.

Matt looked down and smiled. He moved her head so she would be more comfortable before looking up at his friends and brother.

Jeff smirked at him, Shawn glared at him and Lita and Trish awed at them under their breaths.

10 minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of Danni's house. Danni was still asleep so Shawn lifted De'Layah from Danni's lap and hopped out of the limo. Matt slid out from under Danni. He caught her head before it hit the seat and slid his other arm under her knees. He crawled on his knees until he was out of the car and carefully lifted Danni out.

Trish knocked on the door and Indi opened it.

She smiled when she saw her daughters and said "Their rooms are upstairs. Layah's is the first on the right and Danni's is the last one on the left.

The guys nodded and took the girls upstairs. Matt, Lita, Jeff and Trish headed to Danni's room whilst Shawn went to De'Layah's.

Jeff opened the door for Matt and Lita switched on the light. The wrestlers smiled at the poster on the wall and also the teddy bears on her shelf.

"You can put me down now. I'm awake." A voice said.

Matt looked down and Danni opened her eyes. He placed her gently on the floor and watched as she sat on her bed.

"Have a seat." Danni said. Shawn walked into the room and all of the superstars took a seat on the various chairs and couches in the room. Matt sat on the bed next to Danni and smiled up at the poster of him and Jeff.

"Damn Jeff, we look good." Matt said.

Everyone laughed and Danni blushed.

"What can I say, I'm a fan." Danni said.

Everyone laughed even harder.

After a while of talking, the stars decided to go.

"Hey you wanna come out shopping with us tomorrow?" Trish said.

"Who's us?" Danni asked.

"Lita, Lils, Sara, Torrie, Kelsey, Lucy, Melina, Maria and I." Trish said.

"Sure." Danni said.

"Cool. We'll pick you up at 10:30." Trish said.

They all said their goodbyes but just as they were leaving, Shawn stopped.

"I'll meet you in the car." He said to the group.

After they were gone, he turned to his daughter and said "Do you want to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure daddy. What time?" Danni said with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at 7." Shawn said.

Danni nodded and hugged her dad. She tried to suppress a huge yawn but failed.

Shawn laughed, kissed his daughter on the head and said "Go to bed. You have a big day ahead of you."

Danni put her pyjamas on and hopped into bed. Shawn pulled the covers up her body and kissed her forehead.

"Love you daddy." Danni said sleepily.

Shawn was shell-shocked but smiled. "I love you too baby."

He switched off the light and walked downstairs. He waved goodbye to Indi and walked out to the car.

He got in and they drove off. Everyone in the limo was thinking about Danni, each in a different way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Danni POV**

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the front door. I slipped my black satin robe on over my pyjamas and walked downstairs.

Without looking through the peephole, I opened the door.

When I saw who was on the other side, my eyes narrowed at who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I spat as I looked upon my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

"I came to visit you baby. Do you want to go out today?" Tony said as he tried to wrap his arms around my waist.

I stepped back and tried to shut the door in his face. His hand stopped it and he said "Baby, what's wrong?"

"First off, do NOT call me baby. Second you can tell me how long you have been cheating on me for." I almost yelled at him.

"What?! Danni I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that to you." Tony said.

I scoffed at him and pulled out my phone.

I opened the text message and gave it to him to read. As he read, his face got paler and paler.

"Danni baby… I…" Tony stuttered.

"How long?" I whispered in a deadly voice.

Tony mumbled something under his breath. I glared at him and said again "How long Tony?"

"A year." He said again louder.

I was stunned. "Baby, I'm going to break it off. I promise. I love you." Tony said as he moved to cup my face.

I slapped his hands away and said "Get out."

"What did you say?" He said.

"I said get out. We are over. Go back to that little slut and tell her that our friendship is also over." I said before slamming the door shut and locking it.

I slid down the door and put my head on my knees and cried. Tony was still banging on the door when I decided to head for a shower.

I finished my shower and got dressed into a pair of black jeans with chains hanging off the belt loops, a white tank top, my black books and a black leather jacket. I curled my hair lightly, put on some black eyeliner, smoky eye shadow blush, mascara and lip gloss before grabbing my sunglasses and bag.

I put my phone, my wallet and my keys in my bag and walked downstairs.

Tony was still outside my house, I could hear him calling out to me. I looked out the window and saw 2 limos pull up. I opened the front door and Tony immediately ran into my house.

"Now you need to listen to me… wow you look hot." Tony said to me.

I stood in the door way tapping my foot. I turned quickly and saw the divas hop out of one limo and Matt, Jeff, Dad, Batista, Hunter, Chris, John and Randy hop out of the other limo. Trish indicated for me to come down but I held up my hand as a way of saying wait. They looked a little confused but didn't move. I turned back to Tony.

"Get out of my house you rat faced liar." I said menacingly.

I smirked as he flinched at my tone but he didn't move.

"Danni, I'm not moving until you hear me out." Tony said before sitting on my couch.

"Ugh I don't have time for this GET OUT!" I yelled, pointing to outside to emphasise my point.

Tony just smirked at me before flicking on the TV in the living room.

I turned on my heel and walked to the girl's limo. By now, everyone was milling around the one limo. I threw by bag into the opened door along with my jacket and turned to go back inside and _make_ my ex leave.

Lita followed me up the stairs of the porch and looked inside. She frowned at Tony before turning to me.

"Is that your ex?" She asked me.

I nodded and she glared at him.

"Danni," she said to me, still not looking from Tony. "Leave him to us. Go to the car and send up the guys.

"Ok fine." I said. I walked back down to the limo again and said to the guys "Lita wants you all up with her now."

They all looked at one another but headed up the path. Lita met them halfway and filled them in. I could tell dad was getting madder by the second.

Lita walked back to us as the guys continued inside.

"He shouldn't be a problem." Lita said with a smirk.

I pulled my bag out of the limo and got out my keys. When I looked up from my bag, Tony was running from my house.

"We'll talk eventually babe. That's a promise." He shouted before he rounded the corner.

The guys all walked out of the house and walked over to me.

I did something that I don't normally do to strange people (because most of them were still strangers to me); I hugged them all and thanked them.

Dad put an arm around my waist and said "If he comes back, call us."

I nodded and went to lock the door.

When I got back I asked dad "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We have an autograph signing at 11 at the arena which is across from the mall so we thought that we'd follow you guys for a while." Matt said.

"Ok cool." I said.

We all got into our respective limos and drove off to the mall.

**Normal POV**

The girls had a great day. They got Danni to buy many outfits that she would never have bought if she was out by herself.

"Guys, this skirt is too short for me." Danni protested as the ladies handed her a red tartan mini skirt with black lace trimming.

"Honey, you got legs. Why don't you show them off?" Melina asked.

Danni blushed and before she could protest, she was shoved into a dressing room and told to put the skirt on.

Danni reluctantly slipped on the skirt and called out "I'm coming out now."

She opened the door and was greeted by many dropped jaws.

"Well?" Danni asked unsurely.

"Honey, that skirt looks perfect on you." Sara said coming forward.

Everyone agreed with her before Kelsey came back with a dress that was thrust into Danni's hands before she could protest.

Danni slid the dress on and felt really self conscious.

**Lita POV**

Kels just came back with a dress and shoved Danni into the change room.

"Damn, that girl is so self conscious. We gotta make her more confident." Torrie said.

We all agreed. Danni had a great figure and she just needed that little push to show it off.

"After a while of hanging out with us, she'll be fine." Maria reassured our friend.

"Umm guys?" Danni's voice came from behind us. We all looked at her and gaped.

The dress sat about 6 inches above her knees and was a deep midnight blue. It sparkled when the light hit it and hugged her breasts and abs. The dress was a sleeveless one with a zip up the back and a small slit on the left side of the dress. Under the bust was a piece of black ribbon tied at the back.

"Well, what do you think?" Danni said doing a little twirl.

We were all speechless. She looked amazing.

"It's… it's… perfect." Melina said.

We all nodded and Danni spun around, ran back to the change rooms and got changed.

She came out a few minutes later and put the dress back on the rack.

"What are you doing hun?" Trish asked "The dress looks amazing."

"Yea but have you seen the price tag? I can't afford that on a waitress's salary." Danni said.

"I'll just get the skirt. It's in my budget." She said and headed up to the counter.

Danni bought the skirt and we all headed for the food court.

"I'm gunna head to the bathroom." I announced.

I stood up and walked out of sight. Once I knew my friends weren't looking, I headed back to the shop.

I picked up the dress and said to the lady at the counter "Could I pay for this now and pick it up later?"

She looked at me and must have noticed who I was and said "Sure. When would you like to pick it up?"

I organised to pick it up later that afternoon and after signing an autograph, I left the store. I made my way back to my friends just in time for our lunch to come out.

**Normal POV**

The girls talked about different things over lunch. They all became really good friends over lunch. If you were watching them, you would think they had all been friends for years, whilst some of them had, Danni was only new but she felt like she had known these women all her life.

"Hey Danni?" Steph asked. Danni looked up from her focaccia and said "Yes?"

"What are you doing tonight?" Steph asked.

"Dad and I are going out for dinner to get to know each other better. Why?" Danni replied.

"Just wondering. We were all going out clubbing tonight and we were gunna ask if you wanted to come. Are you free tomorrow night?" Steph asked.

Danni nodded and it was organised that all of them (guys and divas) would go out to a club the next night.

After lunch, the girls decided to head back to the hotel.

"Hey Dan, you wanna come with us to the hotel? We could have a modeling show." Maria said.

"Sure." Danni said.

They all piled into the limo after helping the driver shut the boot. Even though the boot was full, bags had to be in the back with the girls.

On the ride back to the hotel, the girls laughed over many funny stories that were told by everyone.

When they arrived, they all headed up to Steph and Hunter's room for a fashion show.

**Hunter POV**

The signing went well. It took so long though. My hand hurt after a while, so did everyone else's.

We hoped into the limo and headed back to the hotel (after stopping for lunch).

When we got the hotel, we all decided to head up to my hotel room to relax and watch the footy game.

The 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hung on the door but I didn't think anything of it.

I unlocked the door and groaned at the sight. The guys all looked at me and I pointed to the room and they all groaned as well.

Bags and clothes were strewn everywhere. They were in separate piles but the room was still covered with them. Each pile had a name attached so that they could be identified.

We all cautiously crossed to room and I knocked on the bedroom door. Laughter was heard and Steph opened the door fully.

We all starred with wide eyes at the sight before us. All of the divas, Danni, Kelsey, Lucy and Sara were sitting in various places around the room in their underwear (bra and panties) talking laughing and throwing outfits at one another.

"Yes?" Steph asked.

We were all brought out of our daydreams by Steph's one word question.

"What are you all doing?" Matt asked. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were on Danni who was sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed with a pillow in her lap. I nudged him quickly before Shawn saw and he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed 'Stop looking at Danni' and he nodded.

"Having a fashion show Matt darling." Trish called from a bean bag on the floor.

"So please leave. No offence and all." Melina said as she kissed Chris before shutting the door in our faces.

We were shocked, no more so than Shawn when he saw his daughter- god that's weird, Shawn has a daughter- anyway, when he saw his _daughter _in her bra and panties throwing clothes around the room with the other women.

We went and sat on the couches and the floor and Jeff flicked on the game. I got each of us a beer and we sat around to watch the game.

About 20 minutes later, Lita and Danni walked out of mine and Steph's bedroom.

Danni picked up her pile of bags and Lita picked up only one of her bags.

"I'll be back soon." Lita said as both she and Danni walked out.

**Normal POV**

Danni and Lita were in the limo talking when they pulled up at Danni's house.

Danni got out of the car and was about to wave the driver off when Lita handed her a bag.

"Open it when you get inside." Lita whispered in her ear as she hugged her.

Danni smiled and said "What time are you guys gunna come and get me tomorrow?"

"We'll pick you up at 8." Lita said before waving and driving off.

Danni walked inside and up to her bedroom. She threw her bags on her bed and opened the bag Lita gave her.

She smiled as she pulled out the dress. Pinned to it was a note.

_You don't have to pay me back. It's a diva initiation present. You are now (un)officially a WWE Diva. Wear it tomorrow night with a pair of strappy heals._

_Love _

_The Divas_

Danni smiled and hung it up. She put all her clothes away before heading off for another shower before getting ready to go out with her father.

**That Night**

Danni was ready for her dad to pick her up at 6:45 that night. She was dressed in a light green summer dress with a black cardigan and black heels.

At 7, Danni looked out the window and saw a black H3 Hummer roll up out the front. Shawn stepped out and started up the path.

He knocked on the door and Danni let him in. He hugged her and smiled.

"You ready to go baby?" Shawn asked as he walked into the room. Danni picked up her handbag and said "Sure daddy, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. See ya Indi." Shawn said to India as she walked into the room. She kissed Danni on the forehead and said goodbye. Shawn led Danni out to his hummer and helped her get in.

On the drive the father and daughter began their catch up. Danni told Shawn all about her school life and Shawn told her all about his life before wrestling.

They soon pulled up at La Luz de calico (The Limelight in Spanish) and Danni gasped.

"Dad, you didn't get us a reservation here?!" Danni said. Shawn just grinned and helped Danni out of the car. Shawn walked in with an arm wrapped around Danni's shoulder. The restaurant was packed but as soon as Shawn walked in, the hostess took them to a small table reserved for 2.

Shawn pulled Danni's chair out for her and when she sat, he pushed it in for her as well. Danni was too stunned to say a thing.

"So, you've told me about school, tell me about after school. Your mum tells me that you are studying sport physiotherapy at Uni. How long is that course?" Shawn asked after they had ordered.

"Well it's a 3 year course and I am into my final year. I have finals in a few weeks so I will be knuckling down and studying. From about the day after tomorrow I will be locked in my room studying." Danni said.

Shawn laughed and said "You sound just like my sister when she had exams. She would lock herself in her room and if anyone knocked or asked her something, she flew out of her bedroom and yelled at them."

Danni laughed and the two continued talking.

10 minutes later their food arrived and Shawn said "Do you want a drink baby?"

"Um could I please get a Pina Colada?" Danni asked as she picked up her knife and cut the garlic bread they had ordered in half for them.

Shawn left and ordered the drinks. He returned and started to eat. Their drinks came a few minutes later and Shawn raised his glass "To new family."

Danni raised hers in the same fashion and clinked them together.

After dinner that night, Shawn and Danni decided to head back to Shawn's hotel and have a drink. Danni got in the hummer and put her seat belt on. Shawn drove to the hotel and the pair continued to talk.

When they reached the hotel, Shawn helped Danni out of the car and led her up to his room.

"Get comfortable honey, I'll order us some drinks." Shawn said. He left to go to the other room to order some drinks and Danni took her shoes and cardigan off. Her phone started ringing in her bag so she pulled it out.

The display read "New Text Message" so Danni opened it. She quickly read it and nearly threw her phone at the wall.

_Hey babe_

_I m sorry 4 wat happened. I broke it off wif Sam nd I want us 2 get bac 2gether. How bout it?_

_Call me_

_Tony_

"How dare he?!" Danni shouted.

Shawn came running out and said "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing daddy, I'm fine. Really." Danni said noticing her dad's concerned look.

Shawn raised an eyebrow and left the room again to get changed. A knock was heard at the door and Danni got up and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Hunter, Mark, Dave, Chris, Glenn, Eddie and Rey. She smiled at them all and moved out of the doorway for them to come in. They each returned her smile and forwarded into the room.

"Señora hola bonita. ¿Qué tal esta tarde fina?" _(Hello pretty lady. How are you this fine evening?)_ Rey said

"Oye Rey. ¿Estoy bien y usted?" _(Hey Rey. I'm good and you?)_ Danni replied without skipping a beat.

"Estoy bien bastante señorita" _(I'm fine pretty miss.) _Rey replied to Danni. Eddie, Rey and Danni smiled but everyone else looked confused.

"How do you know Spanish?" Shawn asked as he came into the room. He did some weird handshake with Hunter and sat on the last seat in the room. Danni, realising there were no seats went and sat in his lap.

"Well I took Spanish at school and one of my best friends is Spanish and I eat dinner at her house twice a week so I picked up some extra Spanish." Danni said, snuggling into Shawn's chest.

Shawn nodded and said "Ok. Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Just thought we'd drop by but if you want us to go, we'll go." Glenn said.

"No don't leave because of me. I actually should be leaving soon. I have to study for finals tomorrow." Danni said trying to get up.

Shawn wrapped an arm around her waist and said "Stay just a little longer. I'll drive you home soon."

Danni agreed and for the rest of the night, Danni and the guys got to know each other better. After Danni had fallen asleep in Shawn's lap and he put her in bed, the guys named themselves her non-biological uncles and they vowed to protect her to their dying days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danni woke up the next morning in a foreign bed in just a HBK t-shirt. Danni rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hopped out of bed. The t-shirt she was wearing came down to mid thigh when she was standing and after going to the bathroom, Danni headed out to the small hotel room kitchen.

She saw a note sitting on the counter and picked it up.

It read:

_Morning Princess;_

_I have headed down to breakfast with the guys. When you wake up, come find us. Hope to see you soon._

_Love _

_Daddy_

Danni walked back to the bathroom and had a shower before throwing her dress from the past night back on, put on her cardigan and shoes and walked downstairs to the dining room. She saw her father and the guys all sitting at the tables eating breakfast. Danni walked over to her father and plopped into the seat next to him, next to Eddie and across from Rey, the former kissed her cheek and the latter lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Mañana hermosa. ¿cómo durmió usted?" _(Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?) _Rey asked Danni as sat down.

"Dormí bien gracias Rey. ¿Y usted?" _(I slept well thank you Rey. What about you) _Danni replied.

"Dormí bien gracias Danni." _(I slept well thank you Danni)_ Rey replied.

"Ok guys no offence, but at least 97 of us speak English only so let's keep conversations to English please." Dave said jokingly.

Danni felt so at home with these men. Granted they could all probably break her in half but they were so sweet.

About 5 minutes into breakfast, Paul, Glen, Matt, Randy, Jeff and John joined them. Paul and Glenn looked refreshed but the others looked for lack of a better term, like shit.

"What the hell happened to you lot?" Hunter asked.

The only response he got was a few grunts and all of them moving their hands to their heads.

Danni smiled and called over a waitress "Could we please get 4 large banana and honey smoothies?" Danni whispered to her.

The waitress nodded and left. 5 minutes later she placed the drinks in front of the boys. They looked at the smoothies like they were poison until one glare from Danni made them drink. After one sip they realised how good it was so they skulled the rest of the smoothies. When they were finished they sighed and smiled.

"Best hangover remedy ever. Banana and honey smoothies. They have saved me many a time after a night with my friends." Danni said.

"How often do you drink?" Jeff asked before asking the waitress for another smoothie.

"Often enough to know that the two best hangover remedies are banana & honey smoothies and McDonalds." Danni replied.

'Kiss Kiss' by Chris Brown and T-Pain started playing and before anyone could question where the sound was coming from, Danni had ripped her mobile phone out of her pocket and said "Heya."

Danni listened for a bit before grinning and saying "Oh my god. Finally someone brave enough. When and where?" Danni pulled a pen from her handbag and stole Eddie's napkin.

"Ok coolies. I'll see ya tonight. Love ya." Danni said before hanging up her phone and slipping it, as well as the napkin back into her pocket.

"Sweet as. What?" Danni asked looking around at everyone at the table who were staring at her weirdly.

"Who was that?" Hunter asked.

"My best best best BEST friend Locky. He was just telling me about something he needs me to do tonight." Danni explained.

"Totally off the subject but does anyone have the time?" John asked.

"Yea." Mark said "Its 10:30."

"10:30! Crap, I'm gunna be late! I need to get home. Crap I don't have my car." Danni said, jumping to her feet.

"I'll take you if you want." Matt said.

"Really?" Danni said. Matt nodded and stood up. "Thanks Matt. Bye guys, I'll talk to you all later. Love you dad." Danni said. She kissed her dad on the cheek and hopped out of the booth. She then followed Matt to the carpark were they got into his black Series 5 BMW.

"Where too Danni?" Matt asked.

"Home please. Would you mind terribly being my chauffer today? I just don't have my car today because it is getting fixed. I would usually ask mum but she's at work and so…" Danni's rant was stopped by Matt placing his fingers on her mouth.

"It's fine." He replied "I don't mind. I have nothing to do today so this will be fun." Matt said. They drove out of the carpark and off to Danni's house.

When they arrived 15 minutes later, Matt parked the car and said "I'll wait out here for you."

"Nonsense." Danni said. "Come in, really. Come on." They both got out of the car and walked inside after Danni had unlocked the door.

"Make yourself at home. I just have to get changed and pack my bag. Help yourself to a drink or something to eat. I shouldn't be long." Danni said. She then left Matt alone in the room.

Matt looked around at the pictures of Danni and her siblings and the many trophies and medals that adorned the shelves.

He walked over to the trophies and picked one up.

_Regional Dance Titles_

_First Place- 13 years division_

_Danielle Matthews_

He kept reading the various titles.

_Regional Dance Titles_

_First Place- 14 years division_

_Danielle Matthews_

_Regional Dance Titles  
First Place- 16 years division_

_Danielle Matthews_

_National Dance Titles_

_First Place- 16 years Hip Hop division_

_Danielle Matthews_

_National Basketball Championships_

_First Place- Houston Blades_

"_Number 14" _

_Danielle 'Danni' Matthews_

_Dance Teacher of the Year_

_Danni Matthews_

"Pretty wide range of awards isn't it?" a voice from behind Matt said.

He spun around and saw Danni. She looked really laid back in a pair of black ¾ length leggings and a purple zip up hoodie jacket. She had dance shoes on and a bag was slung over her shoulder.

"You must be really talented. How long have you been dancing for?" Matt asked.

"I've been dancing since I was 3 so that's 18 nearly 19 years." Danni replied.

"Wow. That's heaps long. So where too?" Matt asked.

"Where else but the Performing Arts academy." Danni said "I teach a class from 11:15-12:15, that's the little kids. Then I teach another class from 12:30 until 1:30, one from 2:00 until 3:00 and then I dance from 3:30 until 4:30. You can just drop me off. You don't have to stay. I'll just get a lift home with teacher Claire."

"It's cool. I would love to see how you got dance teacher of the year and I would love to see a 4 time Regional Dance title winner perform." Matt said, flirting a little bit.

Danni smiled and hugged him. Matt's arms automatically went around Danni's waist and he hugged her back. "Thanks so much for this Matt." Danni said as she nuzzled his chest with her nose. A shiver went down his spine when he felt her do that.

Matt reluctantly pulled back and said "we should go if you want to make ti to your class."

Matt led her to his car. It was only after they had gotten into the car did Matt realise that his arm had been around her waist the whole time.

-Dance Class-

-Danni POV-

"Ok guys that was great. Remember our concert is in 4 weeks so your individual performances need to be ready." My dance teacher Claire said.

I wiped by forehead with my sweat towel, had a drink of water and turned back to look at Matt. When I looked at him I felt my body temperature rise at least 10 degrees. He looked so sexy. He was wearing a pair of loose, Levi jeans, a black patterned shirt with the first 3 buttons undone and a pair of black Burberry sunglasses. He was slouching against the wall with one leg on the wall and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"O-M-G! Why is Matt Hardy here? Maybe he is looking for a girlfriend? If he is, I'm available." My enemy Suzy said as she readjusted her top.

I glared at her and decided to have a little fun. I picked up my bag and walked over to Matt.

"Hey babe." I said, hugging him. "Play along." I whispered in his ear. "Ok." He replied before he lightly smacked my butt.

"Hey love. Great dancing. I can't wait to see your performance." Matt said as we pulled away. I smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly. I could swear I felt a spark and when I pulled away, my lips tingled.

"Shall we go?" I asked, still recovering from the quick kiss.

"Sure babe." Matt replied as he grasped my small hand in his large one. I turned, waved to Claire and smirked when I saw Suzy's jaw practically on the floor. I also couldn't help but notice that my hand fit perfectly in Matt's.

When we reached his car, he opened the door for me and shut it when I got in. He seemed as reluctant as I was when I let go of his hand.

"Thanks for that Matt. I really don't like her. She is jealous that I have always beaten her at Regional's." I said.

"That's ok Danni. Where to now?" Matt asked.

"Home please. Do you want to stay for some late lunch?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure. I could go for some lunch. Watching you dance made me hungry." Matt said.

I laughed and Matt pulled out of the carpark. On the drive home, Matt told me all about growing up in North Carolina with his brother and father. He didn't mention his mum so I decided to bring it up when we got to my house.

He pulled up at my house and we went inside. I walked into the kitchen whilst Matt went to the lounge room.

"What would you like to eat?" I called from the kitchen. "Whatever you want. I don't mind." Matt replied from the lounge room.

I pulled out a bunch of salad stuff, some cold meat and some drinks from the fridge. I got the bread from the bread cabinet and set it all out on the table. I then called out to Matt "Food's out. Come and get it."

Matt walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened at the amount of food there was set out on the table.

"You do know that there are only 2 of us don't you Danni?" Matt asked me.

I laughed and replied "Yea I know but I'm going out drinking later so I need lots of food in me."

"Oh really? Us guys and some of the Divas are going out tonight as well. Maybe we'll see you." Matt said.

"Maybe." I said. Obviously Lita hadn't told them I was going.

"Where's your family?" Matt asked me.

"Well, Layah and Chase would be at after-school care, Mason and Aaron would be at daycare and mum and Ray are at work." I said.

We dug into our sandwiches and after about 5 minutes I decided to ask Matt about his mum.

"Matt, in the car you never spoke about your mum, why's that?" I asked.

I immediately regretted asking that when I saw Matt's face fall.

"You don't have to answer that. You know what, forget I even asked." I said.

"No, it's ok. I just don't talk about her much. Her name was Ruby. She was amazing. She died when I was 12 and Jeff was 9. She had brain cancer." Matt said, his eyes tearing up.

I moved my chair next to his and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He hugged me back and I felt tears begin to soak my shirt. "I don't talk about her much to anyone. I think that if I talk about her I'll miss her even more." He sobbed into my shoulder. Tears sprung into my own eyes at the thought of loosing my mum.

"Sometimes… sometimes it's good to talk about these types of things. I lost my friend in a car accident and I didn't talk about it to anyone. I bottled it all up inside of me until one day I burst and took it out on my mum. I didn't speak to her for 3 days." I said.

Matt looked up at me with wet eyes. He looked so vulnerable, child-like, totally unlike his WWE persona. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" He asked, drying his eyes.

"She was driving home one night. I was with her. We were just talking when a car came into our lane heading in the wrong direction. It was a head on. I was flung from the car and I hit my head on something. That's all I remember. I woke up a week later and was told that I almost died. I had to be put into a medically induced coma. A piece of shrapnel penetrated my chest and went into my lung. I was told Vanessa was killed on impact. The other driver escaped with a broken arm and a concussion whilst my best friend- my sister was killed. She was only 19. Her boyfriend had proposed a week before and we were celebrating. The other driver was drunk." I said before breaking down into tears. Matt hugged me as I had done for him just minutes before.

I had told no-one what I had just told him. All I can really remember fully are the sounds of screaming and the sound of metal crunching.

"Oh Danni, I'm so sorry." Matt said to me.

I shook my head, wiped my eyes and said "Oh jeez. Look at the time. I had better start getting ready."

Matt looked at the clock and said "Same. We should do this again sometime. I'll see ya later."

He hugged me and left. I wiped my eyes again and went upstairs and had a shower, getting ready for my night out.

12345678901345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

I had just finished doing my hair and makeup when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked downstairs and opened the door. Lita was on the other side of the door and she gasped when she saw me.

"You look amazing honey." Lita said.

I was wearing the blue dress she had bought me, a pair of black 3 inch stilettos, some foundation, blush, silver eyeshadow, gold eyeliner and pink lipgloss. My hair was straightened with my fringe long over my right eye and I had sprayed some gold glitter hairspray into my hair.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." I said to Lita. She looked amazing. She was wearing a pair of low rise, black sparkly jeans that were ripped at the knees, an off the shoulder green shirt, boots, very little makeup and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Shall we go?" Lita asked.

"Sure." I replied. I picked up my bag, called out goodbye to my family and headed down the path to the limo with Lita. The driver opened the door and we both got in.

"Hey guys." I said once I was seated next to Trish.

"Hey Danni." Everyone chorused,

"You look amazing in that dress Danni. You should trust us more often." Trish said.

I laughed and the driver shut the door behind Lita as she took her seat.

We were about 5 minutes into the drive when Lil asked me "We heard that Matt gave you a lift somewhere this morning and you know what the funny part is? Matt didn't get back to the hotel until about 6 o'clock when we were eating dinner. Care to explain?"

All eyes were on me and I felt myself blush. The girls began giggling and Torrie said "Ok, you're blushing. Spill."

"We didn't do anything. He just took me to dancing and decided to stay. That's all." I said.

"You mean you danced for 7 hours?" Sara asked me incredulously.

"No, I teach 3 classes and I dance from 3:30 until 4:30. I told him to just drop me and go because I would be there for a while but he said he wanted to see how I won dance teacher of the year and how I won Regionals 4 times and Nationals once. That's all." I said.

"That still leaves an hour and a half." Steph said slyly raising an eyebrow.

"Well give him fifteen minutes to drive me home, he stayed for an hour and we had some early dinner and talked and then give him 15-20 minutes to drive back to the hotel." I said.

"Sure, sure." Maria said just before the limo pulled up out the front of Foundations, one of the hottest clubs in all of Houston.

We all got out of the limo and walked inside. We saw all the guys and headed over to them.

**MATT POV**

After driving back to the hotel, I headed straight up to my room, totally ignoring my friends as the called me over to join them for dinner.

When I got to mine and Jeff's room, I got undressed and go straight into a hot shower. I felt so sorry for Danni. She was in the car accident that had claimed the life of her best friend. Sure I had been in the room with mum when she had died but I hadn't felt her pain. Danni had felt the pain of both her injuries and also losing someone she loved. To be able to go through the accident, the coma, the death of her 'sister' and still be able to keep smiling was nothing short of amazing.

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I heard Jeff yell. I quickly washed my hair and body, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you want Jeff?" I asked as my brother, Hunter, Dave, Mark, Shawn, John, Randy, Glenn, Chris, Paul, Eddie and Rey came into view.

"Dude put some clothes on." I heard a voice say from the doorway. I turned and saw one of mine and Jeffro's best friends, Shannon Moore.

"Hey man. How ya been? I asked before high-fiving him and walking into my room.

"I've been good. You?" He asked me.

"Good." I threw on a pair of boxers and sweatpants and walked back into the lounge room drying my hair.

"Now, Jeff what did you want?" I asked my younger brother.

"I, well, I should say we, would like to know where you were for the past 7 hours." Jeff said.

I walked to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water and took a swig before saying "I was with Danni."

Bad idea saying that obviously. John, Randy and Jeff smirked at me whilst all the others glared at me (everyone except Shannon who didn't know Danni). "What were you doing with _my daughter_ for 7 hours?" Shawn asked venomously and I actually shivered.

"Well, I took her to dancing and stayed to make sure she got home safely." I explained. All the guys calmed down and no longer looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Man, she danced for 7 hours? Freaky." Randy said.

"Well no. She taught 3 classes and danced from 3:30 until 4:30. Then I took her home." I said.

Glares and smirks were back in place as Hunter asked "What did you do for the other hour and a half?"

"Ease up boys. It took 15 minutes to get back. Then she made us dinner and we talked for an hour before I left." I said, hopefully taming the wild beasts that looked murderous.

"You sure?" Dave asked.

"Dave, would I lie right at this moment?" I asked.

They all nodded and left to go get ready for tonight. Shannon walked past me and whispered "I wanna meet the girl who can have all those tough guys wrapped around her finger."

"You will Shan, don't worry." I said.

After Shannon had left, Jeff and I got ready. I put on a pair of loose jeans, a white dress shirt with the cuffs rolled to the elbows and the first few buttons undone. Jeff and I walked downstairs to wait for the others. When the guys showed up, we hopped into 2 limos and headed off to Foundations.

**At the Club**

We all ordered some drinks and by the time they had arrived, the girls walked in. Everyone in the club suddenly stopped and where looking at the door. Confused, we all followed their gaze and nearly fell out of our seats.

Danni was standing in the doorway, her arm linked with Lita's. She looked absolutely fantastic. Danni was in a blue and black dress that ended a bit below her thighs, her hair was down and she had on three inch black stilettos. Every guy in the room was staring at her and we saw her blush. The DJ started the music up again and everyone resumed dancing. Danni and the girls walked over to us and sat down.

"Hey guys." Lita said. She was ignored because every one of us was gazing at her.

"GUYS!" Kelsey shouted. We all looked at her and she said "That's better." Kelsey then mumbled under her breath "the poor girl was self-conscious enough walking into the club and having people stare at her, she doesn't need it from you as well."

"Hey Princess. We didn't know that you were coming." Shawn said. He glared at Lita who just shrugged.

"Now, can we get you lovely ladies something to drink?" Dave asked the girls. They placed their orders and Dave, Shawn and Hunter went to get them. Danni pulled up a chair next to me and said "Hey Matt."

"Hey Danni, fancy seeing you here." I said mockingly.

Danni laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Fancy that." She replied.

I heard Shannon clear his throat and I said "Oh right. Danni this is my good friend Shannon. Shannon, this is the infamous Danni."

They shook hands and just as they did, 'Please Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna came on.

"May I ask the fair lady to dance?" Shannon said, acting quite like a gentleman. Danni laughed and replied "If you can keep up."

Shannon smirked, took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The two then began a very fast paced dance.

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as Danni ran her hands over Shannon's chest.


	6. Authors Note

Fans of A Twist of Fate: I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!

I can't decide which tag team to place Danni with when she eventually starts wrestling.

Should she be placed with:

DX??

Or

The Hardyz??

Or

Both??

I'm really confused. I was going to place her with her father in DX but then I thought that her romance with Matt could blossom if they were placed together. Please help. Leave your responses in reviews and if you can think of one a reason for your choice.

I promise to update soon, probably this week sometime, I have had exams so I have been really busy. I'll make it up to you- there are some really cute moments in the upcoming chapters and also some pretty sad ones as well.


End file.
